


You Make Me Feel Helpless (But At The Same Time, I'm Satisfied)

by danigobingo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is Angelica, Based on Helpless, F/F, Hamilton AU, Kara is Eliza, Lena is Alexander Hamilton, Song fic, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigobingo/pseuds/danigobingo
Summary: Alex rolled her eyes and groaned. “At least you’ve only had the one. I’ve had five different soldiers practically tripping over themselves to win my praise.”Kara laughed. “Well, you’re the one dazzling the room.”“It’s my natural charm. Wait…Kara, do you see what I see?”Kara followed Alex’s line of sight, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the person her sister was talking about. “Yeah. She’s beautiful.”--------A Supercorp/Hamilton AU for all you lovely people out there.





	You Make Me Feel Helpless (But At The Same Time, I'm Satisfied)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @megs1500 who requested this on Tumblr ages ago. Sorry it took me so long to get to it, but here it is and I hope you like it!
> 
> And thanks to @nerdyninja13, @fishingwild, and @kakashi-chidori for reviewing this beforehand! Y'all are the best!!

Kara sat in the corner of the room, watching the party unfold before her eyes as more guests arrived by the hour. She watched as the blue coats mingled with the women in pretty dresses, drinking champagne that boosted their already boisterous egos as they told stories about their adventures in the war, despite the rebellion being almost constantly on the brink of death due to lack of supplies and support from the American people. Revolution could only be successful if everyone came together to fight for freedom, the freedom from a tyrannical power that wanted nothing more than to gain more power over its territories by any means necessary. First, it was high taxes; now, it’s guns and ships, and the rebel troops were vastly outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered, and outplanned, which made Kara worried about their chances. Both of her adoptive parents were on the frontlines: her father, Jeremiah Danvers, was a general and the commander of the Continental Army, and her mother, Eliza, was one of the nurses there; thankfully, they were both okay, but Kara had received one too many letters about the amount of life being lost during each battle. She and her older sister, Alexandra—whom she called Alex—stayed at home, but Kara wished she could do more.

However, tonight was not about the war. It was about celebrating life, but Kara wasn’t in the celebrating mood. For starters, she had never been one for parties and never really liked the spotlight; that honor belonged to Alex. Second, she had been trying to avoid a certain soldier for the entire party: a young sharpshooter named Michael Matthews who was possibly the most arrogant, self-centered person Kara had ever had the misfortune of meeting. She was considering retreating up to her room and locking the door so she could have some peace and quiet, but just as she stood up to do so, Alex was right by her side. “Where have you been?”

“Here?” Kara replied timidly.

“Why have you been here? Is there someone I need to take care of for you?”

Kara shook her head. “It’s fine. I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Alex rolled her eyes and groaned. “At least you’ve only had the one. I’ve had five different soldiers practically tripping over themselves to win my praise.”

Kara laughed. “Well, you’re the one dazzling the room.”

“It’s my natural charm. Wait…Kara, do you see what I see?”

Kara followed Alex’s line of sight, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the person her sister was talking about. “Yeah. She’s beautiful.”

A woman entered the room wearing the blue coat of the rebellion, her long black hair in a low ponytail and her eyes shining like emeralds. Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of her. She wanted to go over there and talk to her, but she couldn’t through the crowd of dancers before her.

“Well, well, well. Looks like my baby sister is smitten.”

Heat rose in Kara’s cheeks as she tried to explain herself, but Alex just laughed. “Relax, Kara. Wait here.”

With that, Alex began to push her way through the crowd over to the mystery woman before Kara could protest. Suddenly, Kara felt nervous.

_What’s Alex going to do? What’s she going to do?_

She watched as they talked a bit, her heart pounding against her sternum all the while, then Alex grabbed the woman by the arm and her heart sank as she heard the bit of conversation.

“Where are you taking me?”

“I’m about to change your life.”

“Then by all means, lead the way.”

_This is it. I’m through._

But then she saw Alex lead the woman through the crowd back in her direction. The woman looked up, her eyes met Kara’s and she gave the blonde a small smile. That sent Kara’s heart skyrocketing again.

“Kara,” Alex said, a big smile on her face, “this is Lena Luthor, Father’s aide-de-camp.”

“Kara Danvers,” Kara greeted. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Danvers?”

“My sister,” Alex clarified.

“Thank you for all your service,” Kara continued, her heart racing as Lena’s eyes locked on her again. “I’m sure you’ve been helping my father, our father, an awful lot.”

“I do what I can, Miss Danvers,” Lena said. “And if it takes fighting a war for me to meet someone like you, it will be worth it.”

Kara blushed, but couldn’t hide her growing smile.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

With that, Alex left them alone, but not before giving Kara a sly wink, causing the latter’s blush to deepen. She turned back to look at Lena, who was still smiling at her. “Would you like to dance?”

Kara paused momentarily before reciprocating the smile. “I would love to.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kara sat at her desk, one week later, grinning from ear to ear as she penned another letter to Lena. She had been writing one nightly to her and had been receiving one from Lena in the same amount of time, and Kara could feel her heart leap into her throat every time she read one of Lena’s letters. They were always written so elegantly, penned with the most exquisite cursive that Kara had ever seen, and the words written for her—and only her—made Kara feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

“I see you’re writing another letter to your admirer,” Alex said as she walked into Kara’s bedroom.

“I like writing to her,” Kara replied. “And I like reading what she wrote me.”

Alex smiled. “Well, I for one am glad you’ve found someone who cares about you, little sister. But as I’ve said before, if you really loved me, you would share her.”

“Ha! As if I would ever do that.”

The sisters shared a good laugh before Alex left to her own quarters, leaving Kara to finish writing. She read it over once, smiling proudly. Her letters would never measure up to the prose of Lena’s, but she knew Lena liked them.

And that was all that mattered.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

A week later, Jeremiah and Eliza returned home to regain their bearings, and they brought Lena with them. Kara had learned in her letters that Lena’s family were Loyalists; her older brother was fighting on the side of the British and her father provided supplies and weapons for them, but Lena didn’t agree with the Crown’s actions, so she decided to join the fight for freedom, and Kara was thankful that she did because she wouldn’t have met Lena otherwise. They sat down for dinner that night, the entire family reunited, laughing and having a good time while listening to Jeremiah’s, Eliza’s, and Lena’s stories from the front. Afterwards, Kara, Alex, and Eliza went to the living room to catch up some more while Jeremiah and Lena remained in the dining room. After several more stories, Kara managed to sneak away, curious about what her father and Lena were talking about.

“I know it may seem crazy, sir, but I would like to ask you for your blessing.”

“My blessing? And what would that be for?”

“Your daughter, Kara’s hand in marriage.”

Kara froze, her heart skipping a beat before resuming its racing pace. Lena wanted to marry her. Lena wanted to marry her! Kara couldn’t believe it. Her palms were sweating and she began to stress. What would her father say?

Jeremiah didn’t say anything. Instead, he stood up, causing Kara’s heart to beat that much faster. He was going to say no; women don’t get married, the idea of it is simply absurd. But Kara wanted to marry Lena, too, and if he said no, she was sure they would find a way. But Jeremiah didn’t say no; he simply extended his hand towards Lena. “Be true,” he said. “That’s all I ask of you.”

Lena stood up and shook her general’s hand enthusiastically. “I will. I promise, sir.”

“I’m not the one you need to promise that to.”

He turned to where Kara was standing in the hallway, and Kara felt her cheeks turn red. Lena simply laughed as she walked over to Kara and took the latter’s hands in her own. “I assume you heard all of that?”

Kara nodded meekly, causing Lena to laugh more, but not in a mocking way.

“I know we won’t be married for at least a little while, but I want to make this promise to you now. When I joined the side of the rebels, my family cut me off from their fortune. I don’t have a dollar to my name. I don't have any land, I’m not in command of any troops, and I’m not all that well-known now, even with my last name. My family made sure of that, I’m sure. All I have is my honor and my wits, but I’m not worried and I don’t want you to worry either. My love for you is never in doubt, and once we’re married, we’ll get a little place of our own and figure out the rest as it comes. And as long as I’m alive, Kara, I swear to God and on my life that you will never feel helpless.”

Kara was in tears by the end of Lena’s speech, and all she could do was kiss her because words were failing her. Her heart swelled with love for Lena that was growing by the second. She was no longer worried about the war; all she cared about right now was having Lena in her arms today and the day she would say:

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow me at its-danigobingo-world.tumblr.com and we can cry about Supercorp together and be friends!


End file.
